


Lost Star

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Let's Just Assume This Happened, Poor Elrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an air of sadness about the Elf-maiden. Her golden circlet seemed to weigh her down, her silver-white robes made her look cold and unprotected, and her eyes, more blue than any sapphire, seemed to be brimmed with unshed tears.</p>
<p>"This is my wife," said a voice from behind him. "I have not seen her in many years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts).



It had to be said. Delicate and flowery, the Elves very much were, but they certainly had a way of painting that made their pictures beautiful. His favourite so far was a masterpiece detailing the rather brutal, yet lifelike, slaying of an Orc. 

Though, _nobody_ would _ever_ find _that_ out.

The redhead hadn't seen all of them. He walked around, now, stopping by a large marble statue of an Elf holding a jug, before walking back on again, through an empty corridor. A flash of white caught his eye, and he turned, finding himself confronted with a new picture.

He was certain he was looking upon an Elf-maiden. The gentle curves of her body, the slender fingers holding a rose. She had golden hair, long and thick, spilling over her shoulders, her head bearing a golden circlet which paled in comparison to her tresses of gold. She wore silver robes, which seemed to be made of the metal itself, a belt of gold around her dainty waist. Her eyes were large and blue and her pink lips bore no smile.

Now Glóin thought about it, there was an air of sadness about the Elf-maiden. Her golden circlet seemed to weigh her down, her silver robes made her look cold and unprotected, and her eyes, more blue than any sapphire, seemed to be brimmed with unshed tears.

"This is my wife," said a voice from behind him. "I have not seen her in many years."

"What happened to have saddened her so?"

Heaven only knew what made him ask that. A moment of weakness, some Elvish enchantment...he really didn't know, but the Lord sighed softly. "She was stolen by a pack of Orcs as she journeyed to her mother's home. They beat her, tortured her, corrupted her."

He tore his eyes from the painting and toward the Elf. Elrond's face betrayed nothing, but his eyes, darker than his wife's, were sad and hard as he spoke. "My sons brought her back, slaying the scum that would harm their mother. But she no longer felt safe, not even here, in Rivendell." Elrond's eyes travelled to the floor. "She travelled to the Undying Lands over four hundred and thirty years ago."

_Four hundred and thirty years!_ How could he ever accuse this Elf of being 'delicate' again? As far as he was aware, no Dwarrow could ever survive that long without his One, even if she or he was alive. 

The horror he felt must have showed, for Elrond lightly bowed his head. "Indeed, it is difficult. But she is safe and Valinor offers more protection to her than I ever could, even here. And I have my children."

"How many do you have?"

"I have three," Elrond answered. "My two sons who give me pride and my daughter who gives me joy. My poor Celebrían was devastated to leave them, yet I hold hope that we shall we reunited someday."

Glóin nodded."I'm sure you will."

Elrond smiled again, this one bringing a hint of a sparkle to his eyes. "Yes. I know Celebrían is yearning to see her children again. Even our reckless sons who 'accidentally' left a bottle of our strongest wine in the room of your two princes."

"So, _that's_ what happened. Thorin thought his sister-sons were to blame."

Elrond was trying hard to fight a grin. "Mm. They're usually sensible, but sometimes they do mischievous things." He shook his head, so his dark hair fell over his shoulders. "Boys! Do you have any children?"

"Aye. He's at home with his mother, but he longed to accompany us."

"Why didn't he?"

"He's too young for dangerous quests like this, though he certainly thinks otherwise."

"Well," said Elrond, "I'm sure one day, he'll have a quest of his own."

 


End file.
